Just Some Young Justice Drabbles
by GreenMongoose
Summary: My first fanfic. A series of drabbles and oneshots on the lives of the Young Justice team. Please Rate and Review. Flames Welcome


This is my first fanfic. It will be a series of drabbles and oneshots following the Young Justice team. This is mostly for me to improve my writing until I can work out my ideas for bigger fanfics in the future. I will try to update weekly if possible. Please rate and review. Flames welcome.

This takes place just before and during the episode "Disordered." Wally's POV.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**Nightmares to Remember**

_It was a cold afternoon. The team had just taken out the alien scout ship near Superman's Fortress of Solitude. _

_'Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into Ship's biomatrix.' M'gann said through the mind link. 'I'll need to de-camouflage for a few minutes.'_

_Two more alien ships flew over the team. _

_'We may not have a few minutes' said Robin._

_The aliens circled back around to attack._

_'Miss Martian! Open fire!' Kaldur ordered._

_'Can't. Weapon systems are off-line to incorporate the new cannon, and that is not fully integrated either!' M'gann exclaimed._

_'Got you covered!' shouted Artemis as she released two arrows at the enemy craft. She turned back and ran towards the team. 'Get inside! I'm almost there!'_

_The arrows found their marks. One ship exploded. The other crashed into the ground, its ability to fly neutralized. However, the weapons systems were still on line. The laser cannon turned towards Artemis. The team could hear the sound of the laser charging._

_'Artemis! Behind you!'_

_Artemis turned and drew her bow in time to see the light rushing towards her as she disintegrated._

_'ARTEMIS!'_

Wally woke with a start, dripping with cold sweat. This was the sixth time he had that nightmare this week. A week had passed since the horrible "train for failure" exercise, and the pain, the misery it had caused, had yet to diminish. Every night, he would have these nightmares. He looked over at the clock. It read 6:30am, earlier than he normally awoke, but circumstances were far from normal.

_It is pointless to go back to sleep now._ Wally thought. _I might as well see if anyone else is up._

As he walked into the living room/kitchen area he found that almost everyone was gathered. Only Superboy was not present. The silence in the room spoke volumes to the trauma the exercise had called. No one looked like they had slept in days, which was fairly accurate. Even Robin, who had for years spent every night awake in to the late hours on patrol with Batman looked exhausted. Robin was sitting on the couch, staring at the ground. Kaldur was leaning on the countertop staring at the wall. M'gann was absentmindedly stirring a bowl of some sort of batter. Wally took a seat near the counter and glanced over at Artemis.

Artemis. She had been the focus of most of his nightmares. Usually, she would get disintegrated as he helplessly watched. He felt extremely guilty that he had been unable to save her, to protect her. This is what he found most odd.

_Why did Artemis' "death" affect me so much? Why am I less affected by Kaldur's or Superboy's "deaths." Kaldur is my leader. He is cool and collected in all circumstances. I admire him for that. Superboy is a powerhouse. He channels his anger so well it is scary, but cool. Sure, he can be anti-social, but we have settled in to a strange brother-like relationship. But as for Artemis, we hate each other. We constantly fight. She's smart-mouthed, abrasive, and stubborn. She's sarcastic and … pretty. WAIT! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! This is the same girl who constantly puts me down for my eating habits, my attention span, and my sense of humor. Clearly a lack of sleep is getting to me. I think I'm gonna go lie down for a bit more. Then I'll start getting clearly. _

Without a word, Wally left and went back to his bed in Mt. Justice. He collapsed face first on his bed as a result of exhaustion. As soon as his head hit the pillow his nightmares returned.

_He was back in the Arctic, the cold biting at him as he stood and watched Artemis get disintegrated again and again. It replayed over and over, scene by scene. The recurring nightmare haunting his dreams. At some point, the nightmare changed. He was alone in Mt. Justice. The place was desolate, empty. It was silent as a tomb, until he hard Artemis' voice:_

_'You failed me, Wally.' It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time._

_'How could I have stopped it?' he questioned the voice._

_'You could have not stood there like the idiot that you are!' the voice accused._

_This hurt Wally because it was true. _

_'Please forgive me.' Desperation had entered his voice. _

_'I will never forgive you!' the voice shouted._

_'Please!' Wally pleaded. 'I'm sorry. I know I failed. I'm sorry.'_

_'I will never forgive you! NEVER!'_

Again, Wally woke with a start. That word "never" continued to echo within his mind. The clock read 3:00pm. He had been asleep for nearly another 8 hours, but he didn't feel rested at all. As he went back to living room area, he found that no one appeared to have moved in the last 8 hours. He sat down again at the same chair as before.

_I failed you, Artemis. _The thought echoed in his mind. _Why am I thinking this? _He scolded himself. _Logically, there is nothing I could have done. Nobody noticed the laser charging until it was too late._

A new voice in his head spoke: _You like her. The only reason you would feel any guilt is that you actually like her._

_Of course I don't like her. I already went over this._ The other voice in his head argued._ We hate each other. You can't seriously believe that I like her. She constantly butts heads with me!_

_'You like that she doesn't back down from you or anything,' the voice replied._

_'She is sarcastic and puts me down!'_

_'And you find it funny. Admit it, you like her,' the voice taunted._

_'I DO NOT!' The other voice made no reply._

Still exhausted, Wally felt blank after that. At around 5:30, Black Canary came around to give the team individual therapy sessions. Superboy was first. Apparently, it didn't go well, seeing as he stormed off and left the cave. Next, was Kaldur. Then it was Wally's turn.

_Time to put on my "happy-go-lucky face," _Wally thought. He walked into the room, grabbed a bowl of popcorn, and sat upside-down on the chair.

"Before you ask, I'm fine," Wally said through the popcorn in his mouth. Black Canary wasn't buying it.

"So, you want me to believe that after everything you went through, including your own death by fiery explosion, you're peachy."

"I'm fairly certain that I never used the word "peachy," but I think you got the gist.

"So you really have no interest in confronting your extreme reaction to Artemis' death?" Black Canary asked skeptically. Wally choked on his popcorn and sat up.

"I'd…rather talk about you babe," he replied unconvincingly.

"Wally, you're in denial."

"I'm comfortable with that." Following that, he left the room.

The remaining hours passed and, around midnight, he went to bed. The nightmares returned, worse than ever. Again, he woke up thinking _I failed._ He looked at the clock. 3:00am. _Perhaps I should walk around the cave for a bit and think. _

He left his room and walked over the living room. He could see his memories playing out before him. His arguments with Artemis. Her putting him down for him eating everything in the fridge. _I miss those times. Artemis and I haven't had an argument in a week. We haven't spoken in a week for that matter. Without our constant bickering, this place feels empty. Perhaps Black Canary is right. I am in denial. I guess I do need Artemis on some level. I'm still not sure if I really like her, but we have seemed to settle in to a kind of friendship over the past two months. Besides, even if I did like her, there is no way she'd like me back, especially after I failed her._

He continued walking through the cave until he reached the souvenir room. As he looked around, he saw Artemis' arrow in its pedestal. He thought back to that battle with Amazo. _Artemis didn't let us down then, and she wasn't on the team. She has done well for this team sure she made mistakes, but she's made up for them. _Then it hit him. _Wait. We all make mistakes, but every time, we make up for it later. Even if she never likes me, maybe I can make it up by being there for her as a friend. I may have failed in the past but tomorrow is a new day. _With that, Wally went back to bed, the nightmares haunting him no more.

**Thank you for reading this. Please rate and review!**


End file.
